Demon Fox and the cursed mask
by Heartless demon wolf
Summary: After two mysterious new enemies enter into a museum that Sonic and friends visit. The two thieves joined with Metal Sonic and Chaos attempt to steal an unusual mask but fail. Granting a young fox a dark, cursed power allowing many enemies after the mask.
1. Prologue

**This had been on my mind for MANY months and I just cannot stop thinking about it..so without further ado I give to you...Demon fox and the cursed mask. And very, very special thanks to MajorBalto243 for editing this story, he is helping me improve this story so much.**

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown voice: <strong>_It is said that a cursed item can only be given or taken by a demonic, evil soul. That a soul pure of light is forbidden from touching a cruel, evil tool used only for death, greed, and for power..._

_What if that cursed item did not destroy the innocent soul, heart and mind as it should have done upon contact but increased that person's speed, strength and endurance?_

_That is a question that is asked many a time during this tragic, heartless tale...the young animal was never supposed to survive._

_But now...is forced much to its displeasure to hold a legendary, dark power...a mask that consumes the souls of those that lives it ends...and eventually...may end the very life of the one that freed it from its prison...an innocent soul that is offered an unforgiving, bloodshed filled deal; the animal's life for the poor animal's assistance and unspoken violent battles and soon...the animal's soul._

_._


	2. A trip to danger and two new enemies

**You will now, if your will is strong enough, learn how this dark tale began...how a poor fox with orange and white fur and blue eyes known as Miles "Tails" Prower, was given the cursed mask...read if you dare. Once again, very special thanks to MajorBalto243.**

* * *

><p>Cream was excited, a little <em>too<em> excited if anyone else asked. The young twelve year old rabbit with her tan colored fur and warm, playful brown eyes glowed as she dragged, yes dragged, Cosmo, Tails, Sonic, Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, and even Shadow while Cheese, her pet chao, followed her happily to The Museum of Art and Ancient Artifacts.

Shadow, Knuckles and even Sonic and Tails really did not want to be in the very large, stone colored building with its blue marbled floor, it's high viewed ceilings with the chandelier that had different colored candles on it, and it's really cheerful, somewhat annoying tour guides that led each group passed the glass displays on each room and floor, which had only two and had every single staff in a red vest with black pants and black shoes trying to look...professional, much to the discomfort of Amy who would not be caught dead wearing such an outfit as Cosmo looks with curiosity and the males, even Rouge looked on with boredom.

"Remind me hun, why we let you drag, I mean bring us here?" Rouge asked with a huff as Cream only looked back at the white furred bat with brown eyes and smiled with a shrug.

"I just wanted us to see a new place, after all we been doing a lot of the same things for many years now, and a change is always a good thing, right Cheese?" the young rabbit asked her blue with yellow winged...animal(?) as he just smiled at the young female.

"Chao, chao!" he repeated before looking at the displays that caught his interest.

The group's guide, meaning Sonic and the others, is a snow furred female lion with yellow eyes that shined warmly at the group who tried not to shiver due to the guide's eyes.

"Welcome to The Museum of Art and Ancient Artifacts; my name is Sierna and I will be your guide for this lovely tour" the employee spoke with a smile as Shadow frowned.

"Yeah, no kidding lady" he thought with disgust as Sonic's stomach suddenly growled loudly, causing the blue furred hedgehog with green eyes to blush and stare at his shoes as if they were brand new.

"Umm...I take it your hungry Sonic?" Tails asked with a chuckle as Sonic rubbed his head with a paw, embarrassed.

"Well...I won't say no to a chili dog!" he replied as everyone, minus Sierna, shook their head not surprised by Sonic's infamous hunger.

"Dinner is on me the quicker we get out of this place!" Knuckles spoke quickly as Cream frowned in anger, upset that the tour they have not even been given was being cut so short.

"Now hold on a second you all. Cream has been waiting a while to get us to go to this historical site, and I think we should see it though since we are already here" Amy spoke loudly, forcing all seven members of their band to freeze as they were aiming to walk out the door; Sonic tapped his foot impatiently with his arms crossed as Tails sighed and Shadow growled lightly.

"Well, what if we have things to do? Like stop Eggman? He might come back and try to take over the world again!" Sonic argued as Amy glared at him

"Sonic, even Eggman is too bored and hot on this beautiful, sunny day to possibly be trying to make plans to kill us, don't you think?" Amy countered back, making Sonic frown a bit knowing she was right, Eggman had not been doing a damn thing since they took down the Metarex together. Sonic sighed and ignored his stomach that growled once more before looking at the twelve year old rabbit in the eyes and smiled

"Fine, let's get this over with" Sonic said as Cream grinned and hugged Sonic.

"Oh thank you mister Sonic, you will not forget this, I promise!" she spoke with excitement as she turned now towards their tour guide who was rubbing her head with a paw confused by the group in front of her and their actions.

"Uhh...right this way" Sierna said softly as they nodded then followed her towards the center of the museum where a large, glass box stood and showing the item that stood on a brown, wooden, small stand clearly which was a completely black with slit pure green eyes mask; it had no nose nor did it have a mouth piece. It even emitted a dark, malicious force.

The mask gave everyone, even the tour guide, cold shivers down their spine but each tried not to show it as they stared at the evil-looking mask while the tour guide cleared her throat.

"This is the Death Mask, also known by lore as the Cursed Mask...legend says that this mask can cause the most pure of souls eternal pain and suffering but for the darkest of souls they are given strength, speed and healing abilities. It is said that the mask can heal almost any wound of its wearer that would be of use to it...many have been attacked and even killed by and for such a mask, for now I suggest we move on, follow me please" Sierna ordered lightly as she shivered, just looking at the mask, and the others followed, all but Tails and Shadow who looked at the mask amazed by such a foul, evil item.

"Wow...can this mask really heal people's wounds? What do you think Shadow?" Tails asked looking at the black furred with red highlights hedgehog with red eyes who frowned slightly looking at the cursed item before turning his eyes to the orange and white furred male fox with blue eyes.

"I think it's childish to believe in something as dumb as a cursed mask…you don't really believe in the supernatural, do you Tails?" Shadow asked with an eyebrow raised as Tails gasps slightly before putting his paws behind his back and digging one of his shoes into the floor, ashamed.

"Well...I mean…a little" he spoke softly as the hedgehog only snorted before shaking his head and walking away from the fourteen year old fox who sighed as he looked at the dark mask once more, then followed the others to look at the rest of the displays.

Once Shadow and Tails caught up to the others, Sierna was speaking to them of a battleship that almost sailed around their world when something caught Sonic's eye.

It was a metal robot that had almost the same appearance as Sonic but red eyes and a flat generator on its back to increase its speed to the same as the hedgehog as it looked back at Sonic before tapping a watery substance, it had a small pink brain showing clearly and pure green eyes on it, on what appears to be its left shoulder as the substance looked to where the metal hedgehog pointed and saw the group as Sonic growled with anger and hate.

"Metal Sonic and Chaos" he shouted as all the animals looked at the two villains, Sierna upon eye contact started running in terror while many animals followed her in terror as Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles and even Tails got into a fighting stance while the females all took a few steps back, all but Rouge and Amy who had her Piko Piko hammer out and aimed at their enemies as Metal Sonic only blinked and in a devoid of emotion voice, due to being a machine, spoke.

"We have caused no harm to you, Sonic and allies...why do you bother to attack us?" it asked as Amy blinked confused, before realizing that Metal Sonic was right, they have not attacked them once, yet that still did not explain why they were here.

"Then if you're not here to fight, why are you here?" Knuckles asked eager for a fight as Metal Sonic blinked once and the group knew that if it could have smiled then an evil smile would have appeared on its face then.

"We are waiting for help to arrive" it stated clearly, confusing the others

"Help? For what?" Rouge asked, annoyed as Chaos who could not speak pointed to the Death mask that stood incased in glass as Metal Sonic answered.

"That mask is something that our allies need for a purpose that is not even clear to us" it stated as all the group narrowed their eyes in suspicion as Sonic was about to speak when a very large explosion was caused near the right wall that Metal Sonic and Chaos was near but did no harm to the two who were near the blast.

Two figures, once the smoke cleared, strolled, or rather floated, into the museum as Sonic and crew gasped looking at the two new animals. One was a small female rabbit that wore a yellow, faded dress and had blue eyes that had no emotion even though she smiled as the other was a very large and muscular male Rottweiler that had a tan colored cloak covering his body and a hood covering his face but his eyes which were the color of fire as the female rabbit spoke in a child like voice, almost similar to Cream's.

"Look, Fear...we found the cursed mask; Metal Sonic and Chaos were correct...and even better...we found my new body!" the cruel female rabbit spoke looking as she pointed at Cream.


	3. Innocent cursed fox

**I like to thank all of those who reviewed and hoping that you will continue to do so. Because many (ok all) of you said a thing or two about my grammar, thanks MajorBalto243 for editing this and now I being you chapter three...Innocent cursed fox.**

**(Also, this damn thing took me three times to get done, so I hope you all really fucking enjoy it! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha)**

* * *

><p>Fear, which is what the small and cute but truly evil looking rabbit named the beast that was the male Rottweiler only growled in anger.<p>

"Come, Child's Play. We did not come here for your new body; we have come only for the cursed mask. Or have you forgotten that little detail, girl?"

Fear asked in an annoyed tone that made Child's Play cross her arms over her chest in a cute but dark fashion before replying, "But you PROMISED that I would get a new body before we were summoned. I'm tired of this maggot filled, emotionless white rabbit. I want that joyful and beautiful tan colored fur rabbit's body, there!"

Child's Play yelled pointing to Cream and speaking to Fear who ignored her and turned towards the four, or rather six, members of Sonic's team who stood ready to fight against this evil pair.

"You should never fight against the unknown, hedgehog!"

Fear barked as all but Metal Sonic, Chaos and Child's Play flinched as the monster's voice.

Sonic, after getting over his fear (no pun intended) of the beast in front of his eyes calmly stood straight and in a sure, somewhat arrogant voice that made Shadow scoff, he said "You must really not know who we are, ugly fur ball!"

Sonic smirked as Fear narrowed his eyes in rage then with a cruel, harsh grin barked "Metal Sonic, kill the hedgehog" Fear ordered.

Immediately the metal copy of the blue furred hedgehog engine on its back fired up and as fast as the speed of sound it rushed towards all six of Sonic and his friends, bringing back a fist, Metal Sonic was near Sonic about to attack when Shadow appeared in front of the metal hedgehog and blocked the blow in which he, with a frown, kicked it back with his right foot far, making Metal Sonic slam hard into a water fountain that cracked the beautiful hand, or rather paw, made marble and Metal Sonic stood up slowly, effected by the blow but not done by one hit.

Knuckles grinned as he ran forward, intending to attack Fear, but the huge Rottweiler saw him ahead of time and spun around fast; fast enough to cause Knuckles to freeze right before Fear grabbed him by the back of his neck and throwing him high into the air, in which case Tails caught him and earned only a muffled "Thanks" as the two dropped to the ground hard.

Knuckles stood once more to fight, but Fear quickly grabbed him with both paws and threw him, without effort, out of the building from a glass roof above them, causing Knuckles to shout as he flew into the air.

Child's Play looked bored as she glanced at Cream who gulped and hid behind Cosmo who narrowed her eyes with a frown at the evil rabbit, making her giggle. Shadow, with his own speed of a swift hedgehog, ran or rather glided, towards Metal Sonic as Sonic himself ran alongside him.

The two looked at each other and nodded before grabbing one another by the paws and with Shadow throwing Sonic over his head, Sonic rolled into a ball with his quills outwards and spin dashed towards Metal Sonic who at the last second caught him with its left foot, lifted him into the air and kicked him roughly towards a wall that Sonic smashed into with force, crumbling the stone before him as he uncurled from his ball and put a paw on his back in pain.

"Damn, that hurt like hell."

Sonic grunted as Shadow ignored his outcry and glided towards Metal Sonic himself, at the last minute upon reaching it, Shadow spin dashed towards Metal Sonic catching it off guard as he slammed into the metal clone making it fly backwards into the ground as it did not move again.

Shadow uncurled from his ball to look straight into the eyes of Fear, who only smiled in a very cold way before grabbing Shadow by the neck and lifting him into the air.

"You're standing in our way, hedgehog"

Fear whispered into Shadow's ear before throwing him like a bullet into the ground that Rouge and Amy were near and with no time to move, were hit by Shadow's speeding body. The three of them unconscious making Fear snorted in amusement.

"You are all weak and a waste of our time. Enough entertainment...Child's Play come, retrieve the cursed mask and let us be on our way."

Fear shouted as Child's Play nodded with a smile and floated towards the encased mask but was stopped by Tails who stood in front of the mask with fire of determination in his eyes.

"No, I won't let you evil thieves steal an item that does not belong to you!"

He spoke, his voice angry that these two, along with Metal Sonic and Chaos, who because of its small brain was not able to fight, and because it was slow despise it's body being water tried to endanger innocent lives and injure his friends.

Fear had had enough; this was not how it was going as planned. With a roar of fury, Fear sped towards the ground and slammed his paws into the ground very hard, creating a shockwave that had enough force to pick Tails' body and throw him backwards...right into the glass that held the cursed mask.

The glass shattered on contact when Tails rammed into it and the mask that was being held on a brown, wooden pedestal was knocked off and thrown with the fox, landing three feet to the left of him as he landed on his back, with a gasp of pain Tails looked and saw a large, jagged shard of glass imbedded deep into his chest as his eyes widened in shock and his brain came to the decision... that he was slowly dying.

With a deep breath of pure pain Tails heard a shout of horror right before his mind and body shut down very slowly into unconsciousness.

"TAILS!" Cosmo shouted looking at her very injured and dying best friend who was also her secret lover.

Tails awoke only a minute or two later, before feeling a bolt of pain in his body as he realized he had a piece of glass in his chest, no one could heal a wound like this, he was going to die. After all the peace, even all the adventures that he had been in, he was going to die by a shard of glass!

On the edge of his peripheral vision, Tails spotted the mask that caused all of this danger in the first place. With a surge of anger and with nothing else to do rather then lay there and die, Tails crawled towards the creepy mask and reaching it, he placed a paw on it as he stared at the mask before letting a blood filled cough out as he remembered the words of the tour guide that explained the cursed mask.

"For the darkest of souls, they are given strength, speed and healing abilities."

Tails had no other choice and prayed to the Creator that this would work, even though he knew he was not a dark, evil soul; he was dying and the dying would do whatever necessary to stay alive.

With a deep breath that made him cough up blood once more, Tails weakly lifted and covered his face with the cruel, heartless, cursed mask...and screamed as pain that could never be explained let alone imaged was melting into his face.

The mask, bonding with a soul at last, consumed the poor fox's face as the shard that forced him to die broke instantaneously and the wound was rapidly healed. Flesh as well as fur covered the once bleeding, fatal wound.

A long, forest green cloak sprouted from the bottom of the mask as it wrapped around the fox's body and covered it completely, as Tails' claws grew long and very sharp, tearing through his white gloves with ease as nothing other than his ears and claws could be seen on his form. The now healed fully and fueled with shock and rage fox shouted into the air as loud as the air in his lungs allowed him to.

"What the FUCK happened to me!" the young, cheerful fox spoke his first swear word in his entire life as he was now bonded with a cursed, evil mask...only time could tell for how long.

* * *

><p><strong>There!,.. there is your fucking chapter that took me three times to get done because of a really stupid computer that would NOT let me save. Really hope you all like it, I'll write the next chapter maybe tomorrow, peace and R&amp;R please. <strong>

**Also someone remind me to throw my computer out the window if it does this shit again, thanks.**


	4. Nightmare beast

**I'm glad those who read this so far enjoy this story, so without delay I bring you chapter four-Nightmare beast. Thanks again to MajorBalto243 for editing.**

* * *

><p>Tails in his new dark form, stood up slowly, able to breathe due to small holes unseen by the naked eye despite his whole face being covered by the black with pure green eyes mask.<p>

As the forest green cape wrapped around the fox's body, Tails looked towards Fear who had a hint of terror before it quickly shifted to anger.

"The cursed mask does not belong to you; boy...you should not even be alive. Give us the mask now, fox. Or you and all this worthless town shall burn to nothing more than ashes" Fear growled as Tails spoke in a cruel, cold voice that made Cream, Cosmo, Cheese and even Child's Play shiver in horror at their cheerful, playful pilot.

"I do not agree with the mask being used for evil, but I will NOT allow demonic thieves such as you to take control of such darkness; touch it or my friends and you shall die, mutt!"

Tails answered back as Child's Play winced but Fear merely smiled darkly as he replied.

"Then you and your town shall be bathed in blood, boy!"

Fear shouted as he held his front paws out and summoned two large black bladed scythes, the wood being black as green like engraving was wrapped in a spiral from the left blade to the end of the wood and a red spiral was wrapped around the right scythe. A white small sized skull that had its mouth open in silent horror was at the end of both blades, facing away from the curved, sharp points.

"You will die for a second time today, fox!"

Fear screamed as he stood up from the ground that held a crater where he landed and charged towards Tails, weapons intent on taking the fox's life.

Tails in his new form was swift, faster than even Fear, but the Rottweiler would not make it easy on the fox as he swung the left scythe at Tails' right hip that dodged at the last second.

Quickly, Tails jumped into the air and kicked Fear in the nose with his right foot as a crack was heard throughout all the museum, but Fear ignored his now broken nose and slashed at Tails with the right scythe, the weapon was moving too fast for Tails to dodge and got a deep but small cut on his stomach that the mask did not have time to heal before Fear slashed again with the left scythe again, this time Tails blocked with his right claw.

The nails on his paw were long enough so that the blade of the scythe did not touch his skin.

Fast as he could, and wasting no time, Tails pulled back his left claw and stabbed his sharp, long claws deep into Fear's right eye socket, causing the Rottweiler to scream for the first time in pain as Tails felt the dog's eye pop, blood oozing along with pus as he pulled his claw back, ignoring the bile that was building in his stomach with removing such an organ.

Tails used his left foot to kick Fear in the already broken nose, blood flowing from the wound as Fear in pain and anger used the butt of his left scythe to knock Tails to the ground as he held a paw to his now empty eye socket.

"Y...you fucking, piece of shit...I'm going to rip your damn head OFF!"

Fear screamed as he swung his scythes at the fox that used his front paws to slide backwards, missing the blade that swung past where his stomach was by an inch.

With annoyance that Fear would not give up, Tails, thanks to the abilities of the cursed mask, used his cape to grab Fear's right scythe that was aimed at his skull in mid swing before he pushed himself from the ground and twisting his body to perform a back flip, while doing a back flip in the air, Tails used his cape to steal Fear's right scythe as it gave it to its owner who was still in the air but coming down towards Fear's chest area, as fast and hard as Tails could he swung the scythe deep into Fear's back, the blade coming out of the dog's stomach as Fear coughed up blood, glaring in rage at the young fox.

"I...have had it with you, child...YOU WILL FUCKING SUFFER!"

Fear shouted as he ignored the scythe impaled in his back, swinging his left scythe at the fox who was now causing him more trouble than he was worth, Tails dodged as best as he could but not every attack could be avoided as he felt the bottom of his cape get sliced to ribbons that trailed behind its owner, as he moved to the side Tails felt pain travel to his right hip seeing the blade cut open his hip that bled but did not look as bad as is seemed, nor hurt.

Child's Play looked on at the battle with shock; this was not supposed to happen. They were not supposed to be delayed for this long, and they were certainly not told to fight a good hearted fox that the mask, the cursed, evil mask that legend said was supposed to destroy a soul filled with light on contact somehow, without reason, bonded with.

Shadow's eyes open slowly as he groaned and propped himself up from the ground with his right arm and looked around wondering if they won. What he saw instead shocked him to no end.

Tails, or what looked like Tails, was fighting Fear and doing a better job than any of the team combined. What shocked him more though was the fact that the mask that they guarded the two thieves from was attached to the fox's face and a long green forest cloak was wrapped around the fox's body.

"_I_ _need to report this to G.U.N...Maybe they would know more about this...supernatural mask._" Shadow thought to himself as he watched the fight knowing that helping the fox would make matters worse.

Tails was getting tired, losing strength, as he felt his blood matted chest that Fear had managed to cut when Tails was blocking with his claws, the cut although not really deep, hurt like a bitch.

"_Fuck, I need to stop blocking and dodging and go on the offensive this time, I can't keep this shit up for much longer with this mutt_"

Tails thought as he looked up, the mask outside showed only the pure, evil green eyes to others, but inside Tails could see everything around him in perfect sight.

Quickly, Tails jumped and used his claws to slice at Fear's face that used his left paw to block while swinging his left scythe at the fox's head, but Tails was counting on this.

As fast as the young fox could, Tails kicked the scythe out of Fear's left paw and catching it in the air as he was now dropping, Tails spun around before screaming in a battle filled cry and impaling Fear's chest that caused the blade of the scythe to show out of Fear's back.

The Rottweiler gasps in pain, knowing his life was now failing him as he used his cape to wrap around Tails' neck that could not cut though the cloth because of how thick and knotted it was.

"Y...you have NO right...wearing an item that should have ended your very life when you simply touched it...fox. You will never be free of this, curse, boy...never...n...ever..."

Fear spoke slowly as his life faded from him and he dropped to the ground releasing Tails as Fear's cape let go of Tails' neck and he gasps, breathing in air that was just a minute ago was cut off from him.

Tails looked at the body of the huge Rottweiler, amazed that he even had the courage to stand up, let alone fight this beast without soiling his fur.

This mask really was powerful, and even if it was cursed, Tails could not let anyone try to get their hands or paws on it. But he could not fight enemies with just his cape and claws, Fear would not be the only powerful animal that wanted the mask along with Child's Play.

With that thought, Tails walked towards the body of Fear, on guard in case the dog had one last trick up his cape and with a deep breath, Tails grabbed the left scythe from the dog's stomach and pulled it out as it came out with a sickening tug before he did the same with the right scythe that was imbedded in the dog's back.

Feeling the weight of the two weapons, Tails was impressed and surprised that they felt so light. "_I need to practice with these to get a feel of them, and maybe a name would be nice to ease out all the stress of battles that will come as well...I like the names...War and Greed._"

Tails thought to himself thinking of one of the seven deadly sins and one of the four horsemen of ends time.

War, being the right and red scythe and Greed being the left and green scythe accepted their new master as the green and red symbols glowed and the two weapons disappeared in a green and red flash, respectfully.

Tails, now that his battle was over, looked towards Child's Play who looked in horror that her partner was defeated spoke in nervousness and anger "You are not, under the laws of death, even supposed to be alive, Demon fox! Mark my words when I say that you WILL see me again, and I will get that rabbit's body even if it's the last thing I do...I hope the enemies you face will make you suffer until you wish to die! Metal Sonic, Chaos, let us be off!" Child's Play ordered as Metal Sonic's eyes opened instantly and its engine roared to life as it stood up, flew in the air and grabbed Child's Play's paw as Chaos simply melted onto the ground and sunk into the ground, the three villains gone, until seen again.

Tails, upon realizing that they were gone went to wake up Sonic who was knocked out due to a large rock that landed on his head with the shockwave that was sent at Tails.

Shadow, spotting that the enemies were gone helped Tails wake up Sonic, Amy and went to aid Knuckles who had managed to get back to the museum, despite his long flight through the air.

Once the others were brought back to their senses did they stare at the dark, heartless looking fox that was their friend.

"T...Tails?...is...is that really you, buddy?" Sonic asked as the masked fox nodded with a smile behind the mask.

"Yes, Sonic, it's really me. Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I had to put the mask on to save my life and kill Fear...we are safe now."

Tails said as his normal, shy voice spoke allowing all his friends to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Although..." Tails added, his smile turned into a frown as he blinked but the mask did not. "I don't like how Child's Play called me...Demon fox, I think it was...and how they escaped" Tails growled as Shadow nodded.

"Your right, but we will find them soon enough. Can you remove the mask?" he asked as Tails thought carefully then nodded.

"I can try."

He answered as he gripped the edges of the mask that was on the sides of his furred face and tugged, grunting as the mask with some resistance released, shadow like tentacles from Tails' face to the mask appeared faintly then vanished as the green forest cloak was absorbed into the mask.

Tails let out a loud sigh smiling as his friends, all but Rouge and Shadow cheered as they narrowed their eyes at the happy, and very lucky to be alive, fox.

"It is not over...Demon Fox." a voice spoke making the team turn around to see a old, white furred female goat with green eyes that made all but Tails and Shadow shiver.

"What do you mean old hag?" Amy asked as the female goat let out a dry chuckle and an emotionless grin

"As long as you protect the Death mask and stay in this town, you will continue to be attacked by very dangerous, supernatural forces and even those that are not...you will never be free from your curse...Demon Fox."

The old goat spoke as Tails narrowed his eyes at the goat's words, with a heavy heart and remembering the words of Fear, he knew that she was correct.


	5. Dark prophecy

**Special thanks to Aguilita Cruz and Junior Cruz for creating the new animal villain in this chapter who I do not own. I will do my very best not to give up on this story, for this is getting gooodddd! And thanks again to MajorBalto243 for editing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog or the villain Shadow reign, those belong to Saga and Aguilita Cruz and Junior Cruz, please review.**

* * *

><p>In a blood stained and guts scattered room with its blue tiles that were not untouched and what used to be white walls smeared with blood was what an innocent-looking, female white rabbit with blue eyes and a pale yellow dress entered as she panted.<p>

Transporting Chaos to its own land and sending Metal Sonic from which it was released until needed once more was hard work and she was exhausted. She let out a shiver thinking of speaking to the one higher than her and Fear in rank. They had failed...she had failed. With a nervous gulp to clear her throat, she floated into the room.

A beast, nay a cruel, evil demon that resembled a male black wolf with no eyes, he had two black areas where his eyes should have been so he could not blink and decaying flesh as he grinned darkly as Child's Play came towards the wolf who sat on a bloody, mount of corpses which looked like a throne.

A lot of different animals covered and created the throne, from old to young. The wolf waited patiently as Child's Play bowed low to the ground before floating up, avoiding the gaze of the demonic wolf, not that he could have glared at her even if he wanted to.

"You have failed...is that correct, Child's Play."

It was not a question, more like a statement as the female rabbit lost all words to speak, an echo was heard throughout all of the room as flesh struck flesh, the male wolf pulled back his right paw shaking his head in disgust watching as Child's Play held her now stinging cheek with a paw.

"Of course you have, I should have known better then to send a child demon with a higher ranking guardian demon...Fear should have just done this mission by himself, but YOU had to accompany him, I don't know why I even allowed you to join him, what confuses me is that Fear was killed. Tell me, Child's Play...how did this happen?!"

The wolf ordered with a growl making the rabbit answer immediately "By a fox...a male, kid fox, maybe a teen...um...we don't know his name but he is known as Demon Fox by his title" Child's Play answered, trying to hold back tears from the heartless wolf who only chuckled.

"And...does this, Demon Fox, really have the cursed mask bonded to him...girl?" he asked as Child's Play caught her breath and slowly nodded.

Faster than the naked eye could catch, Child's Play was grabbed by the neck and brought face to face with noses an inch from touching as the wolf snarled "And you did not retrieve it...WHY?!"

The wolf screamed as blood dripped down his fangs slowly; Child's Play was frozen in terror making the wolf furious as he held her out from himself and stabbed his left claw deep into her stomach still waiting for an answer.

Coughing up blood that ran down her chin, Child's Play answered "The fox was stronger than we thought, Sire Shadow Reign...I did not mean to fail you, I swear" she spoke weakly as the wolf known as Shadow Reign threw her into the ground as she rolled in pain, pushing herself off of the ground by the arms as she did not dare look at her superior.

"Give me one reason why I should not order the horse carriers to drag you back to the underworld, you worthless bag of fur!" Shadow reign roared as Child's Play coughed, blood dripping slowly down her mouth in a trail as she answered.

"Because, Sire...I can help you get the cursed mask. This, I give my word" she begged weakly as Shadow Reign growled loudly.

"You are of no use to me anymore, Child's Play. You have failed me...and our leader" he barked as Child's Play eyes widen in shock and she could not breathe as she was in panic.

"NO!" she shouted as she made an effort to rise from the ground, floating a few inches before she dropped, or rather was forced down by Shadow Reign's left foot which stood on her head as he put a paw on the side of his face and rested his elbow on his corpse made throne, a confused expression donning his sightless face.

"Of course...he should not even have to neither know about both failures...yours...nor mine, if this is carefully planned out. I should send the Elite warriors, they could be of better service to me then even twelve Fears' together. But how to get them away from or at least borrow them from the sin of Greed?

Hmmm...Tell me, servant demon. Why should I even allow you near my form when you have failed the one mission that the underworld needs to control all animals?" Shadow Reign ordered watching with amusement as Child's Play could not remove her master's foot from her head, despite her superhuman strength.

"I...I could get you the help you need to distract the Demon Fox" she answered slowly making Shadow Reign raise an eyebrow in puzzlement.

"And this help is named?" he said with impatience as Child's Play answered slowly

"Doctor Ivo Robotnik, my master."


	6. Underworld

**Sorry to all my fans for this story, and author friends. I was thinking of ideas for this story and came up with this sick idea, so here you are...chapter five! And thanks MajorBalto243 for editing, now read on my loyal animals!**

* * *

><p>Tails glared at the old goat; he had had enough mysterious shit for today, or for him, a lifetime.<p>

"What do you mean, you old fleabag!" Knuckles snarled as the creepy female goat grinned darkly.

"The fox, your friend will never be released from the hold the mask has on him, you are doomed, boy!" the old goat spat as Tails swiftly in anger summoned the scythe, War that had the red spiral wrapped around the wood and held under the neck of the goat's chin as she did not even flinch.

"I grow tired of your DAMN, riddles, you old fuck. Now tell me, what you mean" Tails roared causing the goat to merely shake her head, allowing the tip of the blade to cut her neck as blood slowly dripped down the small cut.

"Such a disappointment you are, Demon Fox. I suppose that you will be like the other souls who have been consumed by the mask. Your pride and selfish desire for power will be your undoing...it is only natural for the souls that wield the cursed mask. Yet..." she paused and ever so slowly tilted her head to the right making the others frown before the goat smiled, which sent a shiver down everyone's spine but Tails and Shadow.

"And yet...you are not a lost, tainted with darkness soul, but quite the opposite. I wonder...heh...it makes an old animal, like myself, question what the cursed mask has in store for a soul of light, ever so slowly swaying your judgment, fox. Oh, what a dangerous gamble it has played indeed" she laughed, only ended in a harsh cough that made Cosmo gasp, hoping the old, even if she was rather strange, goat was alright.

Tails was not amused by the goat's words as he bared his fangs and snarled while narrowing his eyes "What do you mean by 'swaying your judgment'"? He growled making the goat chuckle.

"You have much to learn, Demon Fox...much knowledge awaits and will be granted to you...in time" she whispered which only served to make Tails and the others confused and upset by her riddles.

"Speak clearly. What is your name, old hag?" Shadow questioned while the goat closed her eyes and spoke something under her breath that the others could not hear before she opened her eyes slowly and said louder.

"May your heart choose your path, and not lead you astray, no matter how much the cursed mask wishes so, Demon Fox. You will learn my name, IF we meet again" she spoke with a cruel grin as a loud crash suddenly turned all the group's eyes and head towards the source but it was only a fallen piece of debris as they looked back towards the old female goat, but she was had disappeared.

Blowing air out of his nose as he exhaled in anger, Tails made his scythe vanish, even though he had no idea how he made neither his weapons nor the mask disappear and re-appear.

He blinked wondering how it was he was able to do this ability while snapping out of his train of thought as Amy was snapping her fingers near his face.

"Oh, sorry Amy...zoned out there for a second" he chuckled rubbing his head with a paw, embarrassed.

"It's fine. All I said was that I don't like how that old hag spoke about you...calling you a demon fox, what nerve!" she pouted putting her paws on her hips as she puffed out her cheeks making Sonic laugh.

"Don't make your head pop, Ames" Sonic said as everyone chuckled before getting serious once more.

"This is not good...I sense a dark storm with all that is happening and I fear...it may only become worse" Cosmo whispered making Cream put a paw on the young seedrian's shoulder as she smiled "It's all right, Cosmo. Mister Sonic and the others will save everyone, just like they always do. Right, Mister Sonic?" Cream asked turning her head to look at Sonic as he chuckled rubbing a paw on the young rabbit's head.

"Sure, Cream. We'll take care of it" he answered causing Cream, Amy, Cheese, and Cosmo to smile, hope filling their hearts.

Tails frowned as he looked around the once brand new exhibit "So much ruin...all for one mask. What did Fear and Child's Play really want with this mask? And what did Child's Play mean by having found a new 'body'?" Tails wondered as he blinked then looked at the team who was staring at him, concern and a hint of...fear was in their eyes looking at the poor, male fox as he smiled back at them not wanting them to worry more than they had to.

* * *

><p>After Sonic being the 'hero' of Mobius, made a public apology to the museum to the rather large crowd who ate up every word like starving, homeless animals and promised to help repair the building, Sonic and the others went home.<p>

Tired, confused and a bit upset, Tails opened the door to his house as Sonic went to Amy's place to talk with her, the latter being a couple after the battle with the Metarex and Knuckles, with an apology, stated that he had to go back to guarding Angel island and the Master Emerald, but not to hesitate if they needed his help.

Shadow happened to disappear after Sonic's speech to the public and Rouge along with him, Cream and Cheese went back to their mother's house, Vanilla.

Cream's mother was worried sick for both her daughter and Cosmo, who lived with them as she cried seeing her daughter and friend come home before getting a snack to calm the two down, leaving the teenage fox to himself inside of his own house who walked towards the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of milk, chugging it down swiftly with a gasp of air as he sighed and set the bottle on the counter, brooding in his thoughts.

"I'm alive...and I'm not supposed to be. This...evil, power thriving mask gave me my life back. But why did it do so? And what does it want in return?" he wondered before a knock at his front door interrupted his thoughts as he walked to open it, seeing Sonic and Cosmo as they smiled, Cosmo waving shyly at the young fox who blushed.

"Hey, good buddy. We wanted to see how you were holding up?" Sonic asked with a smirk causing Tails to frown, annoyance sparking his mind as he gripped the door knob hard and growled at his best friend.

"How am I holding up?" he repeated as his voice rose in anger, upset but not having an idea as to the reason why.

"I was just fucking brought back to life from a cursed, evil mask, attacked by a huge Rottweiler with twin scythes who can apparently float and had a large, jagged piece of glass imbedded in my chest and you smile and act as if it was a normal, lazy afternoon? FUCK YOU, SONIC!" Tails shouted right before slamming the door into his two best friend's faces.

Cosmo covered her mouth with her hands, shocked that her normally shy, cute and cheerful friend who would always try to have a positive attitude about life would have such sudden fury at who was always his 'big brother', Sonic.

Sonic scowled, upset that Tails would take a simple question and apply such uncalled for emotions into it, but he sadly frowned as he knew that what Tails said was true, maybe...for the time being, he would just need to be left alone and cope with whatever it was he was fighting.

But he would not do so alone; Sonic swore to himself that Tails would not fight this battle by himself.

"We'll find a way to get you out of this, bro. I promise" he said softly before turning around and waving for Cosmo to follow, the young seedrian removed her hands and sighed wishing for her knight in orange fur back into her arms.

"Oh, Tails...what is happening to you?" she asked herself quietly before turning her head and running after Sonic. She would come back to help her friend once he had calmed down and wanted to be among friends.

"What the FUCK is wrong with me?" Tails thought to himself as the young fox put his white gloved paws over his face, his back sliding down his front door in sorrow, his anger subsiding as he breathed out of his nose.

"What is happening to me?" he asked himself as he looked at his right paw and held it out from his face, with a deep breath, he closed his eyes and carefully summoned the Death mask.

The mask appeared into his paw on command intestinally causing Tails to gawk at it with his mouth wide open in shock.

"All I need to do is ask for it and it will come to me? The same as my weapons?" he thought before slowly turning the mask over and pausing wondering if he should put it on.

Gripping the sides of the mask with a grunt Tails communed it to vanish until called once more as it did so, vanishing without a sound as Tails put his paws around his ears, closed his eyes and screamed "NO! I...I won't allow this cheap toy to consume me! I WON'T!" the fox opened his eyes, and slowly released his paws from his ears, saddened that he was being kept alive by a cursed, cruel mask but not knowing why or its purpose for doing so.

"I...won't allow this evil mask to control me" Tails whispered as he slowly stood up from the floor, his rear and legs sore and weak from sitting for so long which Tails found was over three hours looking at a clock on his stove.

Sighing Tails chose to rest for the day, hoping that tomorrow would prove to be a dream from this terrible, nightmare as he started to walk towards his room upstairs but felt a sudden wave of dizziness in his brain forcing him to grip the railing with a paw and back up, not wanting to fall backwards and injure himself "On, second thought...maybe the couch won't be so bad" he assured himself putting a paw to his head before turning around and walking down the stairs as he climbed onto the couch, curled his twin tails around his body and with a single tear rolling down his left eye drifted off to sleep as one last question entered into his mind.

"What am I becoming?"

* * *

><p>Shadow was leaning against a building, smoking a cigarette which he put out on the side of the building as one of the G.U.N officers, a female came towards him in a gray open jacket that had the G.U.N logo on the back, a plain white t-shirt, black pants as well as black combat boots with long red hair and green eyes, which were covered with black sunglasses and a steel gaze at the animal before her, ignoring the rain and wind that whipped at her hair and sunglasses.<p>

One to ten papers in a yellow folder in her hands that she tried to keep from getting soaked which she handed over to him "These are your orders from the commanding official himself, hedgehog, I suggest you do as instructed" she snapped making the older animal smirk.

"I'm not one to really follow rules, but I guess I can follow them this once, Jenny" he replied causing the women to frown and narrow her eyes before she turned around and walked off into the G.U.N headquarters without another word.

"So what does it say, handsome?" a sly voice spoke, making the male hedgehog answer without even looking at the owner.

"It says...acquire the supernatural relic...and capture the fox...dead or alive".


	7. Infused with an evil genius

**Author's Note: Special thanks to MajorBalto243 for his editing on this story**

* * *

><p>Doctor Ivo Robotnik wiped his forehead with a white gloved hand, his stomach prodding over his own machine as he sighed.<p>

"Alright, the Egg-O-Bot should be finished, now all I need to do is calibrate it's matrix and I should be done and move on to the next machine and once and for all kill that blasted hedgehog and his crew" the overweight human thought putting a hand on his already greasy blue overalls, excited that he might be able to finally get rid of his nemesis.

"You disgust me, mortal...but you will have to do" a small voice spoke making Eggman, as he was known to all of Mobius, jump, confused and a bit frightened about where the voice came from.

"Is...is someone there?" he shouted looking over the huge, machine that he was working on, the grey metal and blank face staring back at him as he looked up to the ceiling before getting down from the portable metal stairs that he stood on and had both feet touch solid ground as he looked around once more, worried.

"A fat glutton like yourself should be honored to have a demon infest you...you'll die with my spirit inside your body...very...slowwwwlllllyyyyyyyy" the voice laughed as it sounded like a small female child making Eggman almost wet his pants.

"T...that's not funny! Show yourself, coward!" Eggman screamed now truly afraid as the voice whispered softly.

"My pleasure" right before a female white furred rabbit with blue eyes appeared in front of Eggman and opened her mouth, releasing a black colored smoke like substance that came towards Eggman who only screamed before the smoke entered into his body and he became unconscious, losing all ability of his body or mind.

Child's Play, in Eggman's body made the male's face twist in horror looking into the armor of his new machine, studying his face.

"By the Gods, I look ugly! Hopefully I won't be in this form for long. And now...to bring Demon fox towards me for the trap" the female demon chuckled as she walked towards the large console that towered in the front of the room and started typing data to try to get Sonic's and friends attention. On accident and not used to her new form, Child's Play pressed a button that made active two very dangerous machines of Eggman: Metal Sonic and Tails Doll.

Tails Doll was an orange and white colored fox doll with a sliver zipper on its back, dark, soulless eyes started and analyzed its surroundings as its eyes with rimmed with white. Three short bangs were in front of its face as it adorned red and white shoes with white socks that Eggman had given the doll for no real reason, a small red colored jewel stood in the middle of its forehead known as the Blood Jewel, it floated into the air, its stitched covered mouth not uttering a word unless commanded to.

The two machines, not understanding why they were being into an active mode, stood from their position on the ground and sped and floated towards the exit that was the basement, awaiting orders.

With a large grin, Child's Play had found the intercom near the machine and spoke an announcement into it, intent on luring her enemy to her and managing to over shout the broadcast of Knothole.

"To all citizens of Knothole. This is your dear, evil genius of Mobius speaking...I am creating a new scheme to rid this planet of that stupid hedgehog and fox...if Miles 'Tails' Prower does not come to my base in an hour...I will destroy Knothole!"

Child's Play in Eggman's voice spoke before cutting off the broadcast as she smiled "These animals are so damn stupid...they'll bring me right to him" she thought cruelly as the animals in Knothole cowered in fear, they had no other choice...Tails had to be brought towards the mad man.

The orange fox and white male fox who was being spoken of, opened his eyes stretching his arms and legs with a large yawn, glad that he had such an incredible rest and that all that happened last night, but being the careful one, Tails held out his left paw with a smile and thought of summoning the cursed mask knowing that it would not be real.

The black mask with evil narrowed green eyes appeared in the young fox's paw as he dropped it upon contact, his faces changing from a blissful smile to horror as he knew that all that transpired yesterday was no dream.

"NOOOOOO! Tails screamed at the mask that stood on the edge of the couch, awaiting its new 'victim' to use its powers.

A knock at the front door stopped Tails from screaming again and throwing the mask out of the window as he paused then jumped from the couch, and walked towards it.

Opening it to see Amy, Sonic, Cream and Cosmo with Cheese resting on Cream's right shoulder Tails opened his mouth in shock before throwing his body at Sonic's who caught him in his arms, the fox crying on the blue hedgehog's shoulders.

"I'm so sorry Sonic, I never meant any of the cruel words I said last night!" the male fox sobbed as the hedgehog smiled and rubbed the fox's back softly.

"Hey, hey, it's ok. You were just upset, I understand buddy" Sonic replied as Tails nodded before backing away a few feet, wiping his eyes with his gloved paws.

"I'm really sorry everyone...Can you ever forgive me for my words" Tails pleaded as Amy and the others smiled and nodded.

"We forgive you Tails. You'll always be family to us. But listen that's not the reason we are here. Eggman has threatened to destroy Knothole!" Amy spoke causing Tails to gasp.

"What? That bastard! Wait until I get my paws on him!" Tails spoke, his voice holding darker meaning that caused that other animals to shiver but not show it as Amy nodded.

"Right, I understand. But that's not all, Tails...he wants you" she added making the young fox frown before his eyes narrowed in anger and he smiled a cruel, evil smile without knowing such.

"Fine...He wants to fight me. I'll take him on...with your help, of course, guys" Tails replied with a smile and an embarrassed rub of his back neck fur with a paw, Amy shook her head as she replied.

"I'm sorry Tails...we can't come. Eggman asked for you alone, if we try to sneak in or help you in anyway then the whole of Knothole could be destroyed!" she emphasizes by throwing her paws into the air. Tails frowned as he gritted his fangs and curled his paws into fist.

"_I have to take him on alone? That means I may have to rely on the cursed mask again_" he thought to himself with a grimace his face before looking towards his friends.

"Alright...I'll do what I can, it won't be easy, but I have the Death Mask to help me if I need it" Tails responded making his friends frown, worried for his safety.

"Please Tails...be careful, ok?" Cream begged as her large ears dropped in sorrow causing the fox's heart to break as he smiled at least for her sake, he would do the right thing.

"You bet, Cream...I'll do my best, I promise" he spoke as the female rabbit smiled and nodded, it was not much but it was all she could do to lift the fox's spirits up.

"And please...try not to use the mask too much...I fear much use with the item will damage your mind and heart" Cosmo said softly as Tails grinned and nodded before doing a bold action that he would have never really tried, he hugged Cosmo.

The young seedrian was very surprised by the action and gasped before giving into the hug with a large smile as the fox let go, a very visible blush appearing on his snout causing Cosmo to giggle.

"I'll be back...safe" he stated firmly as Sonic and the other's nodded before they, walked away and got prepared if Tails failed, only Sonic was with the young fox as he smirked and held up one paw towards his 'little brother' .

"Tails...come back home, alright?" he ordered as Tails nodded with a smile as he looked at his paws and summoned the Death Mask.

"With this to aid me, I may do more than that, Sonic".

* * *

><p>Entering the garage, Tails flicked on the light as he stared at his beauty, the X-Tornado. The blue and yellow plane shined with purpose as the fox grinned.<p>

"Time to stop a madman, girl" he laughed before running up metal steps that were near the plane and jumping into the cockpit, starting the engine and propellers as the garage door opened as Tails sighed then with a deep breath, moved the plane forward to fly into the sky. It was time to be a hero.

Tails thought about the old female goat's words as he flew, she did not fear him, but the mask right? But why did she speak those harsh words to him, and why had he sworn so much...that was not him, sure he was not perfect but he was not Shadow or Knuckles.

"I need to watch what I say" Tails spoke to himself as the young fox, lost in his thoughts did not see the mountain that held Eggman's base until it was too late as his right wing slammed into the rock and was torn off with a very loud screech.

Tails, unable to maintain control due to the loss of an entire wing, went towards the ground for an emergency landing as the plane's brakes were to slow, forcing the plane's underbelly to skid into the dirt, ripping trees and rocks from the ground.

Tails was thrown towards the window bashing his head against the windshield, but safe from flying through it because he had his seatbelt on. Tails rubbed his forehead as he lifted his body to get away from the caught-on-fire plane as he ejected himself from the seat and watched in horror as the plane exploded throwing him to the ground.

Touching his bleeding forehead he knew that he could have used the mask to heal himself but he did not like the way he acted after he took it off his face, as if his heart become darker with each use. Panting and knowing that he could not save Knothole if he fought Eggman injured; Tails summoned the cursed mask as he exhaled though his nose and with one paw, put the mask onto his face.

The evil, heartless made mask answered to its owner's call and consumed his face, but allowing him to breath, as a long green forest cloak covered the fox's body entirely, leaving only his gloves and ears in view as the nightmare looking animal summoned his twin scythes, War and Greed and under the mask, grinned darkly.

"Time to see what the fucking fat pig is up to this time" he spoke quietly; the Demon Fox was awakened once more.


	8. Unusual allies

**Welcome my loyal animals to another chapter of the series titled Demon Fox and the Cursed Mask if you're looking for an epic battle between Tails and Eggman then you found one, plus a surprising twist, so read on and please review! Special thanks to MajorBalto243, thanks bro.**

* * *

><p>Tails dodged the bullet that whizzed pasted his left shoulder and slammed right into an ally's forehead, crashing the minion to the ground with a small explosion. Tails smirked as the robot looked at him confused as if it could not understand why the fox still stood and breathed.<p>

With a sigh Tails, uppercuts the robot straight through its middle, slicing the machine in half as it dropped to the ground, both sides falling in opposite directions as Tails walked forward, ignoring the oil that leaked on the bottom of his red and white shoes as multiple machine parts laid in different areas around him.

"I need a challenge; these damn robots won't cut it. Heh...cut it" Tails thought with a chuckle and grin.

With a grunt, Demon Fox wondered how he was going to get up to the base before he quickly stabbed his left scythe deep into the rock before doing the same with the right. Moving up with slight straining on his part, Tails climbed up the tower, towards the center of the area that Eggman would or could have been be waiting at.

Reaching the middle window Tails released one of the weapons before he smashed into the window in front of him, breaking the glass and jumping inside. The room was filled with different machines, including what seemed like a teleportation device with blue colored titles that made the floor as well as also having an exit door that was gray and the hover chair that Eggman sat in.

His usual red and white with orange jacket with black pants on and smiling a smile that would scare the shit out of Amy. "Ho, ho, ho! I had a feeling you would come, fox...did you enjoy my little watch guards, Demon Fox?" Eggman laughed as Tails frowned behind his mask, annoyed that the fat man would waste his time like this.

"I don't have time for your shit today, Eggman. I have a very dangerous problem and...Wait...what did you call me?" Tails questioned before pausing with a glare at the rather large human who smirked cruelly, Eggman was smart but Tails knew that he did not really pay attention to anything that has to do with Knothole unless it involved Sonic.

Something felt wrong about this meeting, and how did Eggman know about his title that only the supernatural called him? Usually Eggman would be gloating...for once, he was very quiet.

"Tell me, fox. Does it disappoint you to know that the mask is draining your soul, your memories and your joyful, positive emotions every time you use it? You may not notice it now fox, but your heart WILL become darker over time...I suggest you give me the mask, for it will make your death quick and painless, your already a pain in the Underworld's ass!" Eggman snarled, his voice changing from his cocky, and annoying tone to unholy and cruel...which sounded like a voice that he was familiar with...his brain clicked as he knew who was speaking to him...it was Child's Play.

"How in hell did you get into Eggman's body" he asked in disgust, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer. The demon inside the human made the human's mouth turn from a dark sneer to a frown of annoyance.

"I'm a demon, boy. We have that ability to control those lesser then ourselves...similar to angels but a lot more...entertaining when we ourselves do so" Child's Play replied as Tails only shook his head with a sigh. "Well, I guess if she had to posses anyone, I'm glad it's Eggman" Tails thought before his eyes narrowed and he growled.

"So what the fuck DO you want with me, Child's Play?" The fox growled causing the demon to chuckle with a sneer on the human's face.

"For your death and the mask to be given to its rightful owners, Demon Fox" Child's Play replied simply before she pressed a button on the chair to the right of her and unlocked the weapons that the chair was installed with.

Which were twelve rockets on each side and two large machine guns, aimed directly at the fox who breathed deeply and tightened his paws on his weapons.

"Finally...something fun to kill" he thought with glee before a question appeared in his mind "Where did that dark thought come from?" but was unable to answer himself as Eggman fired his weapons at the fox.

Quickly, Tails sprinted to the left, dodging about forty bullets that would have put holes into his chest and legs before spinning around and jumping into the air, the cape deflected the bullets and shot them in different directions that Eggman did not need to block, being protected by a large bullet proof glass dome around where he was sitting, but destroyed much of the machines and cause them to be not functional.

Eggman, or rather Child's Play, laughed as she watched the masked fox dodge and block the bullets that were being fired at him, one managing to get past his cloak and pierce his right rib as he gasped and gritted his fangs in pain but kept charging towards his enemies, intent on ending both lives.

Tails could not keep this up; Eggman had fired six rockets at him and one of them had almost touched his chest, if not for his cloak then his whole body would have been ripped apart by the weapon, fortunately the cloak caught the rocket and wrapped it swiftly before it exploded in front of him.

As the smoke cleared around him, Tails found that his cloak was unharmed but confused as to why the scythes managed to slice his cape "Could it be that only supernatural weapons damage the cloak?" Tails thought as he snarled in pain because a bullet had grazed his left shoulder as he charged towards Eggman in rage, swinging his scythes that had blocked and deflected bullets and on one occasion cut a rocket in half before it could touch him.

Another rocket was fired at him as he jumped and using the rocket's speed and his momentum, he jumped from the rocket into the air leaving the weapon to explode upon the quick contact. Tails sailed through the air as he landed and smashed through the supposedly 'unbreakable' glass.

Eggman's face twisted in terror looking at the cruel fox before pressing a button to try to float into the air and shake the fox off but the machine, over worked and overused shocked his head as Child's Play brought back his hand in pain and hissed.

Tails used the moment to slash at Eggman's hand which cut right through bone and fell away from his body, the man and demon inside him screamed in pain as Tails slashed as his other hand which poured very large amounts of blood "So long, Robotnik" Tails smirked before he sliced the evil madman's throat causing him to not breath and without control over her host.

Child's Play pressed a button on the chair that sent it flying into the air while Tails quickly jumped off in time and watch the chair crash into different machines, causing the chair and many machines around it to explode...the room was a disaster, destroyed beyond repair.

Throwing its creator twenty yards away from it as he landed near broken and twisted metal.

The body of Eggman gasped as the real Eggman who was somehow still alive spoke slowly, speaking his last words to the fox who walked slowly towards him, on guard incase Child's Play had something else planned, he could never be too careful with demons.

"H...heh...brought to my end by...a...child fox...thank...you...M...iles" Eggman spoke as he breathed his last and died, quickly after he died, a black smoke like substance escaped his mouth and entered into the body of the female rabbit with a pale yellow dress, the rabbit upon being awoken snarled.

"You bastard! It was not supposed to be like this...I gave him my word that I would...not...fail" the demon spoke out of breath and injured due to a large piece of twisted metal crashing the whole right side of the rabbit's body who was unable to move.

"Who did you give your word to, demon?" Tails barked causing the rabbit to laugh watching him walk towards him, slowly.

"My master...he will be very disappointed to know that you killed his two hunters fox, I swear to you...he will come for you, and soon with your luck...the heavens will hunt you as well" Child's Play laughed coughing up blood as Tails brought his right scythe to the rabbit's throat.

"The heavens?" he repeated confused as Child's Play nodded with a cruel grin forming her face. "The underworld is not the only one whose attention you have, child" she laughed making the fox angry as he stabbed his right scythe deep into the rabbit's chest who screamed in pain.

"Tell me what you WANT!" Tails shouted as the female rabbit only chuckled, her grin growing wider on her face.

"For all of Mobius and worlds beyond that to be controlled by the Underworld...or be extinguish in our wake...you will fail, fox. The mask was never intended for a soul of light...don't resist the darkness it offers you, Demon Fox" Child's play spat before Tails, in rage at the demon sliced the rabbits head off watching with a smile as blood poured from the wound but frowned as the head still had a evil grin.

Large red flames appeared below the rabbit's body as a black hole opened underneath the rabbit and consumed her all, the demon being torn from the body as it was burned to ashes. A form glared at Tails with pure black eyes, he could not see what animal it was but knew that it was male by the way it spoke.

**"YOU HAVE CAUSED THE UNDERWORLD MANY PROBLEMS FOR A POINTLESS FIGHT TO SAVE YOUR SOUL AND THE PLANET FROM THE DARKNESS THAT CONSUMES IT, DEMON FOX...THE PATH YOU CHOSE WILL NOT BE PLEASANT, THIS I PROMISE, LITTLE BOY."** it shouted before the form and flames with the black hole disappeared, for the first times, Tails was truly afraid.

Gripping the edges of the mask, Tails screamed into the air as loud as he could "I'M THE HERO, DAMN IT...A HERO!" before falling to the floor and weeping with all his heart.

Five minutes later, Tails stood from the rubble that he laid on and ran towards Eggman's back base, hoping that he would find a plane to get home.

As the fox, with luck found a plane and tugged off the mask, sighing as the mask healed his wounds before he released it from his face.

Tails got into a small air plane and with a frown started the engine as he flew home, knowing that his war with saving his family and all of Mobius including his own soul...was only just beginning.

* * *

><p>After the male fox had flew far from the base, a doll and machine entered into the destroyed room, impressed by the battle that had just a moment ago, ended.<p>

Metal Sonic stared emotionless around the room and the body of Eggman, it knew now that Tails or Demon Fox as the demon had called him would be more of a problem then the two can handle, they would need help to end the fox.

Turning to Tails Doll, Metal Sonic spoke "Go and retrieve Mecha Knuckles from his cryo-unit, then report back into the room" it ordered as Tails Doll titled its head, confused.

"Why?" it asked in a childish voice that sounded similar to Tails' own voice but held no emotion in the doll itself.

"We need as much allies as can be acquired...and Mecha Knuckles would not want to miss the coming battle" Metal Sonic replied logical as Tails Doll nodded then went to do as ordered, humming a nursery rhyme that it heard a long time ago when active.

While Tails Doll went to activate Mecha Knuckles, Metal Sonic went towards the teleportation device that was somehow throughout all the fight, untouched as it programmed a few links into the software.

After thirty minutes the software accepted the data from Metal Sonic, during that time Tails Doll had reappeared with a machine that looked exactly like Knuckles but there were some noticeable differences.

Such as the machine was a pinker hue then its counterpart. Also it had yellow gloves rather than white like the real Knuckles, it's red eyes emotionless and analyzing all of the ruin around it as a bright red flash came from the large machine opening up a portal that was bright red, ripping into two different locations.

A figure stepped from the portal, its green fur and sharp teeth showed as the figure was a male hedgehog, wearing sunglasses which he took off to show his crystal blue colored eyes and wore a black leather jacket with black boots to match.

A few seconds after the green furred hedgehog a voice shouted behind him "Move straight you damn blasted hedgehog!" as the hedgehog with a scoff moved forward allowing a very large male mammoth wearing a white, purple and gray suit with brown fur and dark green eyes, having very long tusks and a wooden cane on his hip.

Following the large male mammoth stepped forward a bright yellow male fox with blue eyes and a black swirl of hair on top if his head, wearing a red, black and gray military jacket with white gloves that had spikes prodding from the bottom on them.

The fox sneered as a red furred female fox with ice blue eyes and a red jumpsuit with brown hair came after the fox, a large evil smile on her face as she stood beside the green furred hedgehog.

Usual water like substance followed the female fox as it formed into a solid...more solid shape in the form of Chaos with its emerald green eyes staring at the three machines with no emotion.

A robot that was painted red, yellow, orange and black with green eyes and a machine gun that was its right arm active from its sleep mode and crouched down making wheels release from the bottom of its feet and rush towards the animals and machines before stopping near Metal Sonic, ready to engage in combat if necessary.

The green furred hedgehog grinned darkly as the other five, minus Chaos copied the animal "It's good to be home, again".


	9. Demonic deal

**Special thanks to MajorBalto243 for editing, thanks bro.**

* * *

><p>As the four flesh and bone animals stared at the three machines with their doll made ally and water creature, Metal Sonic did a data analysis of his new 'allies'. The green furred hedgehog was identified as Scourge, before it quickly switched to the male fox with twin tails and a darker...crueler form of the fox who had just fought and successfully killed Eggman, this male fox was known simply as Miles Prower.<p>

Just as quickly Metal Sonic switched to the next animal that was the red furred female fox that was known or at least identified as Fiona fox. Last but not least, the machine made copy of its flesh made enemy turned to the large male mammoth that its sensors scanned as Mammoth Mogul, who Metal Sonic merely titled its head looking at the cane on the animal's right hip.

Turning to the left Metal Sonic quickly scanned the robot who had appeared beside them, ready to assist if need be. The blue machine's sensors reading that the robot was known as E-102 Gamma or Gamma for short for the flesh made animals, the blue robot hedgehog not even bothering to scan Chaos as it had worked with the creature before.

After a full five minutes of staring at one another which took Metal Sonic to read the animals and robots in less time, Mammoth Mogul spoke with a hint of impatience.

"Would you kindly explain to us, machines why you have summoned the five of us from our own dimensions?" he asked making none of the machines take offense to the tone or insult seeing as they did not have emotions, even Tails Doll did nothing to heed his impatience.

"You have been brought from your own worlds to aid us in a threat that could very well end our existence, and will spread if not dealt with properly" Metal Sonic stated simply as the four animals stared at the machine with wide eyes then burst out laughing, Miles laughed so hard he had tears coming out of his eyes as Scourge almost soiled himself.

Fiona merely chuckled while Mammoth Mogul threw his head back and roared in laughter that echoed through the whole base. Chaos did nothing but tilts its head and stares at the carbon made animals confused, the machines emotionless did nothing to hinder the animal's amusement, only Tails Doll, not knowing why, chuckled before stopping as Gamma looked towards it.

This continued for ten minutes, Miles clenching his chest as he tried to catch his breath on the ground, Scourge wiped his forehead with a shake of his head as Fiona put her paws on her hips and grinned at Mammoth Mogul who was leaning on his cane that he had in front of him, held by his front hooves as he shook his head, trying to keep from laughing again.

The machines, even the doll who chuckled only a minute ago, glared at the animals; if they could be they would be annoyed. Miles stood up from the ground panting as Scourge helped him and Fiona patted the dirt and dust away from his fur and jacket as he nodded his thanks.

The four animals looked towards the three machines and the doll who stared emotionless at them, their glare the only thing keeping the animals from laughing again as Scourge had a feeling that they were serious "You're not joking are you?" he asked, eyes narrowing a bit at the cruel joke at the machines and doll who was not built or made with a sense of humor.

"Why should we believe you?" Mammoth Mogul asked, now angry that he was taken away from his casino. Metal Sonic, without speaking flashed a video from his chest that showed a recorded version of the fight with Tails and Eggman, right before the camera was destroyed.

The eight watched in silence. The four animals eyes widened looking at the cloaked animal who they could only see of its ears, which were orange with white fur inside them, take down the mad doctor without the slightest pause. After the video the animals did not know how to answer. "H...how the hells are we supposed to kill that...monster?" Miles screamed in terror as Tails Doll merely replied

"With teamwork."

The simple yet unheard of sentence for the nine villains made them pause, the machines not knowing if they could trust the animals as the animals narrowed their eyes at the machines, doll and water creature who had not done a thing but observe. Fiona scoffed in disbelief "Why do you need us? Why not just have Eggman-"

"Eggman is dead...as you have just witnessed, fox. You are the greatest of the heroes' enemies. If we are to join together and kill the fox, known as Demon Fox. Then we can give the supernatural entries the mask and be spared from an unspeakable fate...But we must work as a team." Metal Sonic replied interrupting Fiona who pouted as Mammoth Mogul growled, this was sounding like a plan not well thought of.

"This is absurd, machine. You expect us to fight alongside you to kill a stupid, cloak and scythe wielding fox! Why should we give a damn if you live or die? We are not from here" he shouted, Metal Sonic was about to reply when a slow clap stopped him and made all nine villains turn to the source and see a black furred but decaying male wolf who had no eyes only sockets smirk at the nine.

"And to think that we could not have a much better crew of...servants" the wolf chuckled as Metal Sonic tried to identify the wolf but nothing came up, the animal was not found.

"Who the fuck are you?" Scourge growled at the wolf who snarled at the hedgehog sensing with a smirk as he jumped.

"I'm your ringleader, child. Demon Fox is causing a dangerous stir for the Underworld. We need that mask, and you nine...are going to deliver it to us" the wolf stated calmly making the animals glare at him with rage and the machines release their weapons, aimed at the evil looking animal.

"Why the fuck should we trust you? We barely trust them!" Miles shouted pointing to the machines as they did not answer, the wolf only smiled darkly then roared into the air, a large flaming hole opened up as clawed paws grabbed at Miles who screamed trying to hold onto anything and not be dragged down.

"HELP ME!" he screamed as Mammoth Mogul used his tusk to keep the fox from vanishing as the wolf laughed cruelly upon the scene and simply clapped his paws, closing the hole permanently, forcing the fox and mammoth to drop to the ground, panting.

"Y...you damn bastard!" Mammoth Mogul roared standing up as he shook in fear trying to calm his nerves.

"I suggest that if you all do not want to suffer a similar fate...you find the fox. Kill him and bring us the mask, if you do not test our patience and prove that you are of use to us, you may be spared.

We want this planet and others like it to be controlled or destroyed in our wake and the mask can make sure that we have that sort of power. I do not expect you to understand, creatures. And just so you try not escaping into another world or universe" the heartless wolf spoke lighting his right paw on fire, waving it into the air and exploding the transposition device, the animals gasped looking at their only way home was destroyed and they were now never able to leave.

"Join forces you nine...kill the fox, and bring me the mask. You have twelve hours" he laughed as his body disappeared into the shadows.

The machines, along with the doll and water creature like god looked at the animals who glared back at them, they now had no other option, and Demon Fox had to be killed.

A black, yellow eyed mutant, dark male chao with dark blue and light patches with red shoes and white gloves, a light purple rucksack where small bombs were stored at, watched the battle with horror, Eggman was killed.

The man who had saved and even though he was always treated like a child, loved him and watched over him. The dark chao whose name was Bokkun saw all of the 'deal' that the machines, doll, water creature and demon made, he had to warn his girlfriend Cream and her friends, that cloaked fox was not the only evil thing that had to be destroyed.

With tears running down the chao's face he flapped his small wings and raced towards where Sonic and his friends lived, this was a dangerous bargain that had to be stopped.


	10. Questions of the heart

**I'm glad that many people like this story and I'm not giving up on this, although I am confused as to where I want to take this, or how I want it to end...but that's all in time, for now. Enjoy chapter ten, also, thank you MajorBalto243 for his editing.**

* * *

><p>Tails, upon landing into his hometown with the stolen plane, Knothole, had arrived with a smile as his friends came near him, amazed and confused that he had made it back in one piece.<p>

"Tails, it's great to see you little bro!" Sonic exclaimed with a grin, high fiving his 'little brother' as Tails only nodded.

"We saw the smoke from Eggman's base Tails; I bet he won't be up to any of his 'evil' plans for a while now huh?" Amy smirked as Tails chuckled darkly but it went unnoticed by the others.

"Or ever again" he thought as he blinked seeing that Cream was talking but he was not paying attention.

"I'm sorry, Cream. What did you say?" he asked innocently which caused his friends to smile but himself to frown in annoyance.

"I'm getting tired of looking like a child in front of everyone, I'm fourteen years old, damn it!" he growled slightly to himself as Cream repeated her words.

"I asked, what has happened to Eggman? Is he injured?" she said calmly making Tails nod with a grimace.

"Yeah...he is um...down for quite a while now...it was really not that hard, but he did put up quite a fight...and might be out of scheming for a while" Tails lied, no one had to know about the fox's successful murder, especially his friends.

Everyone bought the lie, even Cosmo who smiled sweetly at the young fox allowing Tails to snicker quietly "These stupid bastards believe my every word, with Cosmo being the dumbest" he thought before frowning in horror of his thoughts.

"Where did that awful thought come from? Why am I truly not acting like myself anymore...maybe the mask is making my attitude darker" he thought shaking his head to clear his mind of the dark words inside his mind.

After knowing that Tails was alright, the friends, including Sonic, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, Knuckles, Cosmo, and Tails went inside of Vanilla's and Cream's house to celebrate Tails' victory over Eggman, hoping that peace would last for a little while longer.

Two hours while the friends were chatting among themselves, the sun sinking below the horizon signaling that it was going to be night time as Cosmo, Amy and Cream yawned, tired of having to fortify Knothole while Sonic and Knuckles scouted the area and Amy watched over Vanilla.

Knuckles stood up, a cup of fruit punch in his right paw as he spoke clearly "It seems I have to be heading back for the night" causing everyone to groan loudly as he waved them down "Now, now. I'll be back everyone, don't worry about me and keep safe" he spoke with a smile as the others waved him good bye.

Right as Knuckles opened the front door to head out, Bokku came crashing in, his eyes widening in fear of what he seen and exhausted from flying for a long amount of time, Cream standing up in shock seeing her boyfriend so worn out.

"Bokku! What are you doing here? Are you alright?" she asked rushing over to help him as he flew on the couch and was given some water by Cosmo.

Bokku was panting and bleeding from a small cut on his right arm from a tree, but he did not reply until he had caught his breath.

"E...Eggman...is dead" Bokku spoke as tears ran down his face, Cream held him and allowed him to cry into her right shoulder.

"W...WHAT!" Knuckles, Sonic, Amy and Cream shouted in surprise as Tails slowly backed towards the front door, trying not to be noticed as Bokku added.

"He...he was ripped apart like a mere ragdoll by a cloaked, scythe wielding animal! Who would do such a thing?" he shouted as Sonic turned towards Tails who had paused knowing that he could not fight his friends if they decide to ask too many questions, at least not without the mask, his fangs out in a snarl while Sonic narrowed his eyes at his 'little brother's' display but before he could speak, Bokku continued.

"And that's not even the worse part...Metal Sonic and Tails doll have released Mecha Knuckles, Scourge, Fiona Fox, Miles Prower, Gamma, and Mammoth Mogul, as well as Chaos, to aid them in killing this monster...Metal Sonic mentioned something about a cursed mask...they were also visited by a demon" he whispered as their eyes widen in complete and total shock and fear.

"Did you say a demon? Tails...what you know about this!" Knuckles growled looking at the young shy and cheerful fox that had his eyes narrowed and paws curled in anger at being accused, even though it was technically his fault.

"What makes you think I know anything about this, you fucking arrogant retard" he spat as Vanilla gasped in shock at witnessing the teenage fox swear.

"Tails, watch your language!" Amy shouted making the fox even angrier.

"Screw you, you damn want to be hero!" he screamed making Amy step back in shock and hurt, Sonic, as well as Knuckles, angry that he would speak that way to a friend.

"Don't talk that way to her Tails, she has done nothing to hurt you. Neither have any of us. Now tell us what happened, why did you lie to us? What are you hiding, bro?!" Sonic shouted making the fox take a step back closer to the front door as Knuckles blocked it with his arms outstretched.

"Answer us, Miles!" Knuckles spat as Tails scoffed angrily.

"I don't have to do shit! YOU'RE NOT MY PARENTS!" Tails replied opening his right paw and wondering how long it would take for the Death mask to come to him before he was apprehended.

"I don't understand, what has Tails done that everyone is being so serious about?" Bokku asked slowly not knowing of the events a few days ago as Cream explained to him holding his paw while glaring at Tails.

"Y...IT WAS YOU WHO CAUSED OUR BASE TO BE DESTORYED? Y...YOU UGLY, MEAN, MUTENT MONSTER!" Bokku screamed as anger coursed through his veins, while pointing a paw at Tails who frowned keeping his guard up.

He had to admit that while the dark chao's words pained his heart, they did not make sense because Bokku was a mutant as well, but that did not change the fact that Tails was deeply hurt by his words spoken out of vented rage.

"Eggman was begging to be slain; anyone would if they were possessed by a demon, Bokku!" Tails shouted back making Bokku wince.

"H...he was possessed?" he asked softly as Sonic gritted his teeth in anger.

"That does not explain why you killed, Eggman, Tails? You could have-" , "Could have what Sonic? Saved an outlander who has ruined our lives for many years...NO! He deserved his fate" Tails growled as Cream shook her head, tears sliding down her furry face as Cosmo asked softy.

"And what gives you the right to decide one's fate, Tails?" she spoke as the young fox had had enough, with his paws curled in fury he shouted as loud as the air in his lungs would allow him.

"I don't have to explain anything to any of YOU! What I've done was for the good of ALL of Mobius!" he roared as everyone took a step or two back never seeing the young fox filled with such anger.

Without pause, Tails summoned the cursed mask in his left paw as Cosmo shouted "Tails, NO!" right before he covered his face with the dark item. A long forest green cloak sprouted from the bottom of the mask and coved the fox's entire form before he, in rage, summoned his two twin scythes and slashed them at the space in front of him, careful not to injure any of his friends forcing many of them to back away in fear as he shouted.

"Leave me the FUCK alone!" before making his cloak pick up and throw Knuckles away from the door to the wooden floor as he ran into the now night filled land with a full moon watching over the creatures as Tails ignored the moon or clean night stars that shined out and using his scythes climbed up the house before resting on the top of the Vanilla's house as all his friends rushed outside, telling him to come down but he ignored them as well to think, his torn and ripped cloak blowing in the wind to the right side of him as he put his scythes on his lap.

Sonic and Knuckles wanted to go to the roof but did not want to make Tails furious and knew that with the mask he was a fierce enemy and would be hard to defeat.

Vanilla, Cream, Bokku, and an angry Amy went inside as Sonic, Knuckles and Cosmo looked at the distraught fox.

Tails thought carefully of the last words spoken to him "Even the heavens will hunt you down!" he remember her speaking as he gritted his fangs harder together and closed his eyes tight, any more pressure on his fangs and he could have broken them inside of his mouth.

"Why does this have to happen to me? If I was truly given a second chance, why could it not be used to live life to the best of my ability, instead of protecting my friends, planet and this damn mask?" Tails shouted to himself right before his eyes opened as he, on instinct jumped high into the air with his weapons firmly in his paws, a mere second before a large explosion by a missile that destroyed Vanilla's second story level of her house.

Tails was glad that no one was in any area of the second level that he saw with help from the mask as he landed on the now broken roof that was splintered, flaming and in many pieces of the ground, luckily the floor of the second story did not collapse.

Looking ahead of him with his eyes narrowed Tails as well as Sonic and the others saw nine figures walked, floated or glided towards them. The enemies released from Eggman's devices had come for the cursed mask and the poor, innocent tainted with darkness, fox.


	11. Fight of the ages

**I'm sorry that there is not that much fighting in this one as I or many would have liked...it was hard writing a battle that had thirteen characters in it, so I'm sorry if it did not get you that excited, but the next one will be better, I promise. Special thanks toMajorBalto243 for his editing.**

* * *

><p>Over the burning wood and smoke that got in his eyes even through the mask, Tails glared at the nine animals, machines, and the doll that had dared to enter into his hometown unannounced.<p>

Anger coursed through his veins as he growled then shouted as loud as he could into the night "What do you monsters want?" he asked with a roar allowing Miles Prower to chuckle.

"You really are an imbecile, aren't you, child" the evil version of Tails mocked with a paw through his head fur and a smirk. Knuckles, Sonic, Amy and even Cosmo, who were shaking, stood their ground with their eyes narrowed at the villains who only grinned darkly, if they could.

"Just give us the mask, fox. And your little friends lives could be spared" Scourge spoke, getting annoyed as Sonic scoffed with a shake of his head.

"You're not laying one finger on Tails, the mask or any of us, you discolored hedgehog" Sonic replied with a light growl making Scourge smirk.

"You want to fight us? You are outnumbered, Sonic. It's the nine of us against the five of you...you have no chance" Scourge snickered as Sonic only grinned.

"Fine by us" he chuckled as Tails smirked behind the mask and jumped off the roof, landing in front of Sonic with his scythes out as Cosmo tightened her hands into fist but shook her head softly.

"I'm sorry friends, you know how I feel of this evil nature...I must withdraw, but I wish you luck...all of you" she said embarrassed as the other's only nodded, glaring in rage at the nine before them.

"Don't worry about it Cosmo...We'll keep you and the others safe" Tails spoke, his voice sounding emotionless due to the mask but he meant every word as the young Seedrian smiled with a nod then she ran back into the house. Sonic cracked his knuckles as Knuckles did the same with his paws.

"This is going to be fun" he laughed as Sonic, Tails, and Amy nodded and with a roar of anger, the four charged at the nine who ran, glided and floated towards them without a word, the battle was about to begin.

* * *

><p>The closest villain near them, who was Gamma fired his machine guns at Tails who was in front of the group as he deflected and sliced the bullets aimed at him before jumping and slashing at the robot who dodged at the last second, allowing Mecha Knuckles to throw a fist at the unaware fox punching him hard in the stomach before he flew backwards almost landing on Sonic who jumped away from the flying fox and caught his arm, helping him from slamming into the ground as Sonic kept running.<p>

Moving out the way for Knuckles to run pass him and throw a hard, spiked punch at Mecha Knuckles as it punched back, not expecting such strength from the animal at the contact and destroyed Mecha Knuckles' entire right paw as his arm exploded causing the machine to fall back into Tails Doll who had no time to move before being pinned under the heavy machine as it huffed, asking for help while the other villains ignored the doll and its pleads to destroy their enemies. Mecha Knuckles being disabled for the time being.

As Mecha Knuckles and Tails Doll was unable to battle due to not being able to lift the machine up, Metal Sonic glided towards Sonic who had let go of Tails to fight his own share of villains as Metal Sonic was being aided by Chaos and Scourge.

The three allies surrounded the blue hedgehog as he only grinned "Come on, you all. Three against one, that's hardly fair" he chuckled before kicking his right foot towards Scourge who jumped back before Sonic was able to punch him in the jaw making Scourge stumble back slowly.

Metal Sonic wasted no time to attack with a right claw right at Sonic's back as he earned a slash on his right shoulder as he grunted in pain before he quickly turned around and kicked Metal Sonic in the face destroying its left eye with the force in the kick as the machine screeched before rapidly moving backwards right into Chaos who dodged as quick as it could but managed to get Metal Sonic's back and engine wet as the machine short circuited before it dropped to the ground, unable to fight for a time.

Meanwhile as Sonic was taking care of his three least favorite, Knuckles and Tails were joining together to fight Miles Prower, Mammoth Mogul and Gamma as Miles growled at his good hearted counterpart "You must be so ugly...no wonder you must wear a mask, Tails!" Miles taunted making Tails snarled in anger.

"Fuck off, you evil copy cat! Without this mask, I would have not lived through all the shit I have been through" Tails spat blocking a blow from Mammoth Mogul who was attacking with his cane in his trunk.

"Then it's for the best if you would have been killed, boy" Mammoth Mogul sneered as Tails ignored him and cut in half a rocket that Gamma fired at him while Knuckles ran towards the machine, his eyes narrowed in rage.

"I thought you were our friend, GAMMA!" Knuckles shouted gliding towards the robot that moved back firing its machine gun at Knuckles who ran out of the way as Gamma answered

"Correct, Knuckles the echidna, we are companions. But we do not have a similar objective. You are protecting the demon fox. We have been ordered to bring the mask and fox back, dead or alive if able" Gamma spoke as it continued to fire its machine guns, not giving Knuckles a chance to explain as he dodged and tried to punch one of the bullets back but even though he was able to destroy Mecha Knuckles for a time.

The bullet pierced his left glove and with its high velocity, traveled from his paw out his elbow as Knuckles was glad the arm was not severed before he screamed in pain and the wounded limb, swiftly, Cosmo and Cream ran outside, dodging many of the villains attacks and grabbed Knuckles, trying to stop the bleeding and him going into shock as they got out of the battle with difficulty due to the villains not caring that two females who chose not to fight and aid their friends were in the battleground.

Cream's head would have exploded from a bullet fired at her had it not been for Tails who was fighting all three enemies at once and deflecting all bullets that were aimed at the three as they entered the half tore apart house.

Quickly, with uncontrollable rage, Tails' mask glowed a brighter green as he roared at the three "THIS ENDS NOW!" before jumping and grabbing Mammoth Mogul by his neck and throwing him hard into Chaos as he swiftly, in his rage, summoned a red colored hole that had such high winds Mammoth Mogul and Chaos were pulled in before the hole closed, two of the nine were taken care of, only seven more to go.

"How did I do that?" Tails asked himself in shock before dodging a bullet aimed at his stomach by Gamma who continued firing at the fox, not having to even see that two of its allies were taken from it.

Miles stared at his good counterpart in shock; he was completely baffled as to how the fox summoned a way home in his rage, if he could do that maybe he might be able to send the others home. Unfortunately before Miles was able to open his mouth and tell of his plan, a stray bullet lodged into his skull, and the evil fox's body dropped to the ground with a thud. Neither Tails nor Gamma had yet to notice the animal's demise,

While Tails and Sonic fought four of the nine, Amy was growling at the female known as Fiona Fox who only grinned as she held two large silver knives in her paws, blocking and when able, slashing at the pink hedgehog who attacked and blocked with her hammer.

"You three should just give up while you have the chance. That little stunt that Tails did was impressive, but it won't keep you from the fate of death if you don't surrender" Fiona snarled before slashing at Amy's nose who blocked swiftly with her hammer before jumping back, and swinging the hammer at Fiona's right leg and smirked as she heard a bone cracking snap forcing Fiona to scream in pain as she held her broken right leg rocking on the ground before cutting Amy's left arm with a knife she still held in her left paw as Amy hissed in pain before using the blunt end of her hammer, slamming it into Fiona's head who moaned as she dropped to the ground, unconscious.

Panting as she huffed, Amy turned towards Sonic who was fighting Scourge and Metal Sonic at the same time "SONIC!" Amy screamed as she swung her large piko-piko hammer over her head before she released it from her paws.

The weapon flew towards the three as Sonic, upon looking over his shoulder, ducked at the last second before the weapon struck Metal Sonic in the face, crushing its whole entire face under the speed of the large weapon. As Metal Sonic fell to the ground and with a last beep from its voice box exploded.

Scourge looked in awe at the destruction that the pink hedgehog caused giving the three the chance to move as Tails who was dodging the bullets of Gamma with a growl spun around and dodged to near twenty bullets who found their mark deep inside of Scourge's body. As he coughed with a line of blood dripping down his chin before he looked up at Sonic and with a cruel grin, winked before he spoke "We...may have failed...but you are...still...doomed...hedgehog" Scourge spat weakly before he fell to the ground, and breathed his last.

Sonic looked at his evil counterpart with a frown, he did not want anyone, even his enemies to die such a cruel death. But there was nothing that could be done about such a fate.

Seeing the piko-piko hammer disappear back to its owner, Sonic sighed loudly as he winced looking at his injured shoulder before seeing with shock and a cross of annoyance that Tails, in his dark form, and Gamma were still fighting.

With a growl, Sonic was about to shout at them when he heard screaming by Amy "Gamma, Tails, stop it!" she screamed in anger as the machine and animal with slight hesitation paused their battle, daring for the other to make the first move again as Amy along with Sonic ran up to them.

While the two animals were running, Gamma did a scan of the animal before it and saw that, even though his body was flaring out with, it spotted two orange with white fur inside ears.

Knowing that only one animal had such ears like those, Gamma lowered its weapons and spoke slowly with no emotion.

"You are Miles 'Tails' Prower the fox...are you not, Demon Fox?" it asked as Tails was surprised that he would be noticed even with the mask covering his face and nodded but kept his guard up.

"Gamma...I'm ashamed of you, the other's I could understand. But I thought you were our friend" Amy spoke with anger in her tone, Gamma did not answer as Tails, with a huff of annoyance at not ending the machine's life, made his scythes disappear before gripping the mask with his two paws and tugged it off, panting as it came off, the cloak being absorbed with it as Tails ordered it to vanish allowing Gamma to get a good look at him.

"Happy now, you damn bucket of bolts!" Tails snarled making Amy gasp in shock.

"Tails, that was a cruel, not a nice thing to say" Amy growled at the fox who did nothing but bare his fangs "Apologize, now!" Amy ordered, Tails shook his head in rage.

"I don't have to do SHIT! This stupid machine attacked me!" Tails yelled back as Amy was about to reply when she heard a crack in the air and noticed Tails' stomach was bleeding.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted in horror as the fox who stared at the whole in his stomach before dropping to the ground as his vision became black, no one seeing the red colored machine with yellow gloves retracting its laser on its right glove before it shut down with no remaining power.

The three along with the bleeding and holding on to life fox went towards the half burned down house hoping that for the second time, they did not lose the young male fox.


	12. Healed body and heart

**I know, I know...try not to kill me yet, I'm still trying to write my will. Now what would I give to Theodore again? Nah, I'm kidding, but seriously, try not to flame me, I like to say I'm sorry for this chapter being so late and short, I'm disapponited myself but I did honestly not know what to write and I did not want to ruin who the characters are, so this will not be that long also sorry for the lack of 'action' but I had a twist that I thought would be great to try for furture chapters, also this chapter is not for those 18 and under due to lemon alert (this means you Junior Cruz) but then again younger kids go onto things they are not supposed to all the time, enjoy and happy Valentines day! Also this will be Tails/Cosmo, not sure if I want this pairing for the whole story but you'll just have to wait and see, no Tails/ Cream...sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>The young male fox could hear the whispers...the men, women and children that have worn the cursed mask and not even know it would rip apart their very souls and consume them.<strong>

**With a deep, painful breath that made him cough up blood, Tails slowly opened his eyes, wincing as light flashed in his iris before they focused on the white and green form in front of him, which happened to be a young green haired and pale skinned female with blue eyes as she smiled seeing Tails had awaken. **

**"Cosmo" Tails whispered with a weak grin before Cosmo put a finger on his lips, stopping him from speaking as she merely looked into his eyes, not trusting words to express how much she honestly cared for him. **

**After a few minutes she removed his finger allowing Tails to chuckle as he softly spoke "What happened? We won...right?" he asked as she nodded before speaking quietly.**

**"Yes...we have won. The female fox has been arrested by Princess Sally Acorn; I believe is what they called her. Mecha Knuckles is being re programmed to be an ally. With luck, it will work in our favor. **

**Gamma is an ally of us, also Tails doll has vanished...we know not where" she replied before hearing Tails lightly growl "But Sonic and the others trust it, so please...try not to fight. Also, Vanilla needs your help restoring her house in a week" Cosmo added, Tails sighed before nodding with a roll of his eyes making Cosmo cross her arms at him, her eyes narrowed forcing Tails to hold up his paws in defense.**

**"Ok, ok...I won't do anything to Gamma...as long as it does not try to attack me, and I'll help. It's the least I can do for her house almost bring destroyed" he answered as Cosmo giggled then kissed Tails on the cheek, making both of them blush.**

**The young seedrian blinked in embarrassment as Tails rubbed the back of his neck fur with a paw before he cleared his throat and looked around the area, noticing that they were no longer in Vanilla's house but his own in his living room, also seeing that he had a blue blanket around the lower portion of his body and a white bandaged on his stomach fur before running his paw over it.**

**Wincing as pain shot though his spine, Cosmo gasped seeing her best friend in pain as she tried to get up and get medicine for him but felt a paw catch her wrist as she slowly turned around and saw a hint of something besides embarrassment in the young fox's eyes...it was a very small but noticeable hint of, lust.  
>"T...Miles" Cosmo whispered softly as she slowly walked back towards the bed, her mind filled with confidence that she never had as she jumped onto the bed and was eye level with Tails whose breath caught in his throat as he acted on instinct and kissed Cosmo's lips making the seedrain with her eyes open slowly them and kiss back.<strong>

**Tails could not explain it, nor could he say why he did such an action that was unheard of by him, but his body and mind were filled with lust as his heart was filled with love for the girl in front of him.**

**Cosmo could not believe that this was happening, mating was normal for animals and even though she was not one, she still had needs. She felt as though they were moving too fast and that even though Tails was shy and gentle, that if he had not done the action then maybe she would have...or at least do her best and try. **

**Tails was injured, but he seemed no****t to care as his tongue licked her bottom lip, begging entrance as she gently obeyed and opened her mouth, letting Tails's tongue explore her mouth as she applied her own tongue to the fox's and fought for dominance making the two moan with their eyes both closed.**

**A moment later, Cosmo pulled back from Tails's mouth causing the male fox to groan as Cosmo pressed their foreheads together smiling as they breathed, unable to speak because of such low oxygen.  
>Tails's eyes were now filled with complete lust something that Cosmo had never seen in the young,<strong>

**shy but brave fox. Her own were glazed with lust that she never believed she would have, with a deep breath of nervousness, Tails looked down towards the dress on her form before glancing into her eyes as she swallowed and with a smile, nodded.**

**His front paws shaking like a leaf, Tails carefully unbutton her dress which trailed from her neck, to her knees. Tails kissed each area slowly making Cosmo moan with each soft hearted touch of his lips on her skin before her dress was removed completely, Tails did not to rush the moment nor scare or hurt her. He wanted their first time to be passionate, not lust desired.**

**For the second time, his breath caught in his throat as he looked upon her beautiful form, which showed her breast and while although small, had light green nipples that Tails could not keep his eyes off of before they traveled lower and saw her hairless vagina as Cosmo, in shame of her body which also showed a small bellybutton, covered her breast with her hands, ashamed that Tails would be disgusted by her beautiful form. **

**Tails thought nothing of the sort, he loved every part of her body and wanted to prove that to her, he loved her and even though he will admit that they were moving quite fast for being 'best' friends he did not deny by saying that he did not care for her more than a friend should. His mind snapped out of the haze of being addicted to Cosmo's form as an object in between his legs poked out from the top of the blankets that he forgot to discard after they kissed.**

**With a frown of worry and embarrassment, he tried to shift his body so Cosmo would not see his furry 'friend' but the female seedrian caught his stare as her mouth opened in surprise and she gently ran her hand over his covered member making him gasp with his back arching a little bit.**

With a small smirk that she could please her 'mate' Cosmo dragged the blankets down and stared at the orange furred penis that was not large and yet...not small, at least not to Cosmo.

Tails merely blushed as Cosmo smirked darkly then slowly breathed on the furry object making Tails groan slowly because he had no clothes on only his shoes and gloves which were already discarded due to his injury, Tails smiled as he kissed Cosmo who moaned before she grasp his member making Tails hiss in pleasure.

**Cosmo licked Tails's nose before she kissed his chest then went lower making the fox blush before moaning as Cosmo gently kissed the tip of his member and chuckled softly hearing Tails gasp louder. Without hesitation, Cosmo slowly kissed his member again before she licked her tongue along his shaft allowing Tails's body to lay on the bed with his eyes close in bliss.**

**After a few minutes of going from his testacies to the tip of his penis and licking, Cosmo put the whole thing in her mouth and was surprised when she did not gag. Prior to not vomiting, she went back to servicing her injured fox a she bobbed her head up and down making Tails groan as his eyes shot open and his head went backwards proving to Cosmo that by the way his breath was rapidly going in and out of his body that he was panting.**

**Ignoring Tails's body that was thrusting into his moist, warm mouth, Cosmo tried to keep up with his tempo and within a few seconds, Tails could not hold back as he shouted "C...Cosmo...I...I'm CUMMIINNGGG!" before a salty, unpleasant taste filled her mouth as she pulled back, gasping and coughing while Tails could not do anything as he was out of breath but was worried that he hurt her. **

**Cosmo waved her hand to wave him off when he was able to come to her as she looked at his member and saw a white liquid trailing from the tip of his member to the bed sheets.**

**Cosmo chuckled as she winked at Tails "You seem to have a lot of power" she stated at a blushing Tails before she giggled taking his muzzle in her hands and kissing him. Tails could not help but frown in disgust tasting his own sperm but he did his best to put it out of mind as he kissed her back.**

**Cosmo smiled as she pulled away from his lips, and touched her forehead to his, looking deep into his sky blue eyes as she whispered "You don't have to service me, because your injured, Tails...just let me do the work, my knight in golden fur" she said as Tails's eyes widen hearing her words. **

**He blinked, feeling bad that he was not able to give her the same joy he gave her "Are you sure?" Tails asked softly making Cosmo nod as she kissed his lips again then pushed Tails upon his back softly.  
>Tails licked his lips really shy and nervous as Cosmo blushed realizing what they were just about to do.<br>"Cosmo, wait...we...we don't have to do this. We can wait, until we are both ready" Tails spoke firmly, Cosmo looked at him with her head titled in confusion.**

**"But, don't animals usually mate in order to prove that they are...a pair?" she asked slowly causing Tails to blush as he grinned grabbing her hands and pulling her naked body to him as he put an arm around her before replying, nuzzling his chin into her neck as he sighed.**

**"Not usually...I don't want to...mate...until we feel ready...I care you...I love you too much to take your innocent on an act of...lust, Cosmo" he replied as Cosmo smiled with small tears slowly running down her eyes.**

**"Oh Tails...it would not be an act of lust for us if we mean it with our hearts...but if you wish to wait until we do feel...ready, then I will respect your decision, my love. Your such a nice, young gentlemen...but...this does mean we are a couple now...correct?" she asked quietly as Tails chuckled, slowly rubbing her beast as Cosmo quitely moaned with a smile.**

**"Yes, beautiful, we are a couple...I love you Cosmo, I honestly do...and I would never betray you" he said as she smiled with relief wrapping his arm tighter around her body as the young, newly couple slowly drifted off to sleep.**


	13. Keeping demons at bay

**I'm very, VERY sorry but you have no idea how hard it was to write a peaceful chapter, as I am not the good hearted writing type. I'll update mroe now that I'm FINALLY done with this chapter which I'll admit is not my best in any form of the word. Hoping that you will forgive me and read and review, peace until next time.**

* * *

><p>Tails opened his eyes, before sitting up on the bed and wondering if what had happened to him last night was a dream, with a yawn he looked to the right of him and saw a green haired with pale skin beauty that wore no clothes female beside him as he smiled, seeing that his gloves and shoes as well as socks were gone leaving him in nothing more than his fur.<p>

Stretching to get the aches out of his muscles, Tails turned Cosmo who was sleeping softly causing Tails to grin before he put a paw on her right shoulder and shook her gently, waiting patiently as she opened her eyes then with her eyes half opened smiled at her love before sitting up and yawning.

"Good morning, Tails" Cosmo spoke leaning back into the pillow as Tails sighed softly and with a wide grin.

"Good morning beautiful" he answered causing her to blush before sitting back up and with her left hand gently grab by his Tails muzzle and kiss him deeply as he moaned causing her to smirk before pulling away, allowing their foreheads to touch as she spoke.

"We should see the others today, help repair the damage that the battle caused and show everyone you're alright and calmed down" she said making Tails smile and nod before he frowned remembering that one of his best friend's house was half burned down and distressed a former enemy with his...interference of the mask and refusing to give up such a powerful tool.

For now, he would need to repair everyone's and even him self's broken spirit, which is and would never be easy.

Taking a deep breath, the twin tailed male fox rolled over and upon reaching the floor turned his head to look into Cosmo's eyes as she smiled, blinking slowly. Tails walked towards the restroom and relieved himself, proud that he had such strength to perform the actions, even if they were not much, with Cosmo last night and sighed loudly as he thought of his new girlfriend that he would do whatever it took to keep her happy.

That...he promised himself.

After washing his paws, Tails stepped into the shower and allowed it to run down his fur and calm his already cheerful as he did not want Cosmo to think of him as a pervert if he asked her to join him, wanting to have space for a while not having to deal with enemies and being known as...evil to foes and as far as he could tell friends.

Tails shivered at thinking of the mere word, he did not want to be the bad animal, the one who took lives...but sometimes or perhaps a lot of times...his enemies did not give him much choice in the matter.

Shaking his head to clear his mind of the dark thoughts, Tails began to lather his body with soap before rinsing it off then coming out of the shower and drying off.

As Tails was showering, Cosmo had made some breakfast which consist of toast, eggs, milk and to her disgust and but knowing that her boyfriend would enjoy it, bacon. After she had prayed to the gods that she was sorry for using an animal's life for a meal, she washed her hands and calmly waited for Tails to appear.

Not even five minutes after she had waited that Tails appeared and kissing her on the lips the two sat down and ate. Tails enjoyed the meal that his green haired, pale skinned and blue eyed girlfriend had made for the two of them; she even used meat which she disliked with a passion just for her mate, to Tails that was love.

After breakfast, the two went outside, smiling while the sun shined down brightly upon all of Mobius. They visited Cream and Vanilla who Tails apologized deeply for destroying half of her house and even help restore some of the damage with Knuckles, Bokku and Sonic, none of them speaking of the battle that had occurred a few days ago. Shadow was still nowhere to be seen and Rouge only visited the friends to comment about the half burn down house, much to the annoyance of Tails.

Once they had done their work for the day, the pair then visited the park and spends the remainder of their day feeding the flickys and watching the children play as well as the sun fall.

Tails was glad to have a relaxed, normal and non-life threating day with the girl that he loved with all of his heart, but even he knew that all good things must come to an end and even though he wished otherwise,. He knew that just for one day, he had been at peace and more importantly, kept the demons in his heart and soul at bay.

* * *

><p>The sun descended into the sky as Cosmo and Tails got ready for bed, having their fill of supper which was mash potatoes and gravy with water and even though it was not much, it was good for the two of them. As the sun disappeared to the other side of their planet, night took over and the young fox sighed with a grin holding Cosmo in his left arm with a loud sigh of content. Suddenly a harsh white light engulfed his bedroom window as a loud voice spoke over the roar of an engine that was a helicopter.<p>

"Miles 'Tails' Prower, this is a Shadow the hedgehog from G.U.N. You are under arrest for harboring an illegal item, just give us the mask, come quietly and we will resolve this in a peaceful manner, don't make this harder on yourself then it has to be, Tails" the male black and red furred hedgehog commanded with a megaphone forcing the two sleeping members to wake up with a fright as Tails summoned the cursed mask in his right paw.

"Fuck, no one can ever just give me a moment of peace!" he growled in rage as Cosmo tried to stop him from moving from the bed but he ignored her and rushed downstairs until he opened the front door to his house with the mask still in his paw to stare at over twenty soldiers from G.U.N and Shadow in the front of the small armed with their namesake and face guard all but Shadow himself army who had a smirk on his face, Tails knew this was not going to be an easy nor a fair fight.


End file.
